1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination device, and in particular to an illumination device comprised of spherical light-emitting elements or the likes mountable to a garment for illuminating the garment.
2. The Related Art
Wrist exercising balls have been known and widely used to exercise and train the wrist muscles, as well as for rehabilitation purposes. Examples are shown in Taiwan Patent No. 135058 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,311. Both references teach a spherical wrist exercising device, which allows a user to exercise his or her wrist muscles by rotating the sphere.
Some of the currently available wrist exercising devices, however, are not equipped with counters. The user, who attempts to precisely schedule a training program, cannot get aware of how much exercise has been done. Although some of the known wrist exercising devices are provided with a counter that is often mounted to an external surface of a casing, such a counter is often bulky, substantially increasing the overall size of the wrist exercising device and making the look of the device poor. Also, undesired resistance is induced by such a counter when the user is playing the exercising device.
Another drawback of the conventional counter for wrist exercisers is that the counter is powered by direct current power source, such as batteries. Running out of power is always a concern of the users who play the wrist exerciser for a long time. Replacing dead battery is also troublesome to the users. A further problem of the conventional counter is that the counter is mounted to the outside surface of the wrist exerciser. This prevents the user to check with the revolutions of the wrist exerciser when the exerciser is being played. In other words, timely access to the information of revolution of the wrist exerciser is very difficult, if not impossible. Such information is not stored for subsequent use or transmitted to other electronic devices. Apparently, such conventional counters are subject to limitations in practical applications.
Thus, it is desired to have a wrist exerciser with a counter that overcomes the above discussed deficiencies of the conventional devices.